


The best big brother

by Winmance



Series: Tumblr Prompt [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, Good Big Brother Dean, Guilty Dean, M/M, Pre-Series, Scared Sam, Young Dean, Young Sam, no sex between the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: Dean doesn’t have the same reflexes as his dad, who wakes up the second a noise can be heard, but he does has a special sense just for Sam.  And right now, his Sammy sense is taking him out of sleep.





	The best big brother

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Extremely young Sam, scared/confused and embarrassed that his dick “feels funny”. He doesn’t understand what’s going on. He’s dry humping Dean’s thigh, he’s apologizing and crying through it, murmuring into the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean assures Sam that it’s normal and explains that he’s just a growing boy. Dean can’t help but be turned on a little by all this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Beta by @debivc78

 

Dean is in a deep sleep when he hears something strange.

He doesn’t have the same reflexes as his dad, who wakes up the second a noise can be heard, but he does has a special sense just for Sam.  And right now, his Sammy sense is taking him out of sleep.

“Sammy?” He whispers, feeling his brother’s body against him. Is Sam having a nightmare? He told him not to eat so much candy before bed, but Sam didn’t listen. “Sam?”

“De” Sam cries, his voice cracking.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Dean asks, his mind already working on what to do.

Dad always told them that turning the light on during the night was dangerous, that it draws too much attention to them. But what if Sam is really hurt? There’s no window in the bathroom. They should go there right now.

“Not hurt, De” Sam sniffs, “It’s-It’s my pee-pee, it feels funny”

“Funny? What do you-“Dean doesn’t finish his sentence. He doesn’t have too. He can feel Sam rubbing himself against his leg, so slowly that Dean didn’t even realize it at first. “Oh”

“’M sorry” Sam cries out “Why is it like that? I didn’t do anything, I swear”

“It’s ok buddy, it happens” He tries to reassure him “It doesn’t hurt, right?”

“No, it’s… It’s just funny” Sam whispers before starting to increase his movement “I-I’m sorry”

Dean slides his fingers in Sam’s hair, bringing him closer to him and trying as best he can to make him feel better. He remembers the first time it happened to him. He must have been around the same age as Sam, and he couldn’t understand what was happening.  Since dad wasn’t around, he had to figure it out by himself. He took a cold shower and cried himself to sleep, thinking that something was wrong with him.

He doesn’t want Sam to think like that, and if his brother needs his help to “release” himself, he will do it gladly.

Sam hides his face in Dean’s neck, hot tears running down his cheeks and falling on Dean’s skin. His hips start moving faster and faster, his little hands holding on Dean, trying to get more pressure.

“It’s ok Sammy, I promise, it’s ok” Dean whispers, rubbing his brother’s hair gently. He can feel Sam’s cock against him, and there’s this ugly thing that’s growing inside of him. He shouldn’t feel  like this, but he can’t help it, not when Sam is humping against his leg like a dog in rut, his hot breath on his skin.

“Am I hurting you?” Sam asks “De?”

“No, don’t worry, I’m good. Keep going” Dean says, dropping a kiss on Sam’s hair

Sam obliges, and Dean can feel the moment his brother hits his climax, his whole body shaking violently as he presses harder than before on Dean, his little teeth breaking the skin on Dean’s neck.

Dean hisses in pain but doesn’t push Sam away. Instead, he hugs him for a while, rocking him gently as Sam finishes crying.

He takes a tissue and starts to clean Sam’s nose, making sure to do the silly thing Sam likes while doing it so he will laugh. It works mostly, and after a quick detour to the bathroom, Sam comes back to bed, looking at the red mark he left on his brother’s neck.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you”

“It doesn’t hurt” Dean assures him

Sam didn’t seem entirely convinced, so he dropped a kiss on Dean’s neck before laying on the bed, his face pressed against Dean’s chest.

“Dean?”

“Yeah buddy?”

“Can we…. Can we not tell Dad, please? I don’t want him to know”

“I promise I won’t tell him”

“Thanks De”

“Come on, it’s time to go to sleep, Sammy” Dean orders, still rubbing his brother’s hair. He won’t tell their dad, because if he does, he’ll have to tell him how his stomach twisted with desire when Sam did it.  How his dick got hard thinking about his own brother, and he’ll be damned to ever say those words to his father.

“I love you, Sam”

“I love you too, Dean” Sam says, already falling back asleep “You’re the best big brother ever”

Oh, how Dean wishes it was true.</p


End file.
